


Ol' Blue Eyes

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [23]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Denial, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 112 - Captain Becker</p><p>---</p><p>Nick doesn't like Becker--it's something about the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ol' Blue Eyes

Nick hates him already. 

It doesn't matter that he has a sense of humour, or that he seems perfectly willing to let Nick get in and out of trouble on his own. 

It doesn't matter that he's military, not civilian, or that he has zero interest in evolutionary zoology.

It doesn't matter that their voices and manner and way of walking and talking and shooting are about as unidentical as is humanly possible. 

What matters is that his eyes are the exact same shade of blue, and it breaks Nick's heart to look at him.

Nick Cutter accepts no substitutes.  


End file.
